Bounty Hunter
by ErryBerry
Summary: A boy, a girl, and a large sum of money. No one knows why Cammie Morgan went rogue and disappeared from the CIA, but everyone is trying to find her. She's spent the past three years on the run, and she now has a green-eyed hottie following her every move. Can she trust him, or will he ruin her only chances of freedom? R&R OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

Cammie was running. Her combat boots pounded against the wet pavement as police sirens sounded and lights flashed in the background. She turned, tossing one more glance over her shoulder and looking at the scene unfolding behind her. She turned, tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder once more and picked up her speed, cutting through an alleyway and pulling her black hood over her hair.

As she came out to the main road, she slowed her pace and worked to blend in with the crowd. She whistled for a cab, which stopped almost immediately and hopped inside.

"LAX," She told the cabbie. "and make it fast." She added with a dazzling smile.

He sped out into traffic and off towards the nearest airport. Cammie frowned, it hadn't taken long for her location to be compromised, but she was a spy, so naturally she had a backup plan. The cab flew through the streets and dodged the LA traffic. Cammie smiled in spite of the situation, she knew she would be okay. She was a spy, after all.

Cammie didn't exactly work for the CIA anymore. After graduating from the Gallagher Academy Cammie had gone to follow her parent's footsteps and began working in the field, going on Ops and quickly rising through the ranks.

But then there had been one mission-just one mission, that hadn't been a success, and suddenly Cammie went rogue. She simply dropped off the face of the earth, becoming one of the most wanted spies in the world. Both the good guys and the bad guys wanted Morgan, but she always managed to stay just out of reach.

As the cabbie pulled up at the curb outside the airport, Cammie put on her favorite act. She opened her Longchamp bag (just because she was a spy didn't mean she couldn't be stylish), and dug through it.

"Oops!" She exclaimed brightly. "I must have forgotten my wallet."

She stared at the cabbie with her biggest puppy dog eyes, waiting for him to crumble. Sure enough, a blush crept onto his face.

"Oh, that's alright, it wasn't that far." He said bashfully.

"Yay! Thank you!" Cammie exclaimed, smiling brightly.

She hopped out of the car and strutted away, feeling the cab driver's stare on her ass. She rolled her eyes as she walked away, it was almost too easy. She tugged her hood down and shook out her curls, hiking her black bag up on her shoulder. Cammie was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a body to kill for. She had long tan legs, despite her short physique, and curves in all the right places. Cammie had found this all particularly useful when she needed to manipulate men into doing what she pleased.

She walked into the airport, irritable. She had actually enjoyed LA. She had a beautiful apartment, with a full glass wall facing the Hollywood sign. She worked as a waitress out of pure boredom, she really had no need for extra cash. She was going to miss the friends she made, particularly the cute boy who always visited her at work. Not that anything could come from it, it was infeasible for Cammie to settle down.

She approached the ticket counter, pulling out her not-forgotten wallet. She pulled out her platinum credit card, whose funds were all linked secretly overseas, and smiled at the attendant.

"One-way to New York, please." She smiled sweetly. Yup, Cammie Morgan was going home.

Cammie boarded the plane, taking her first class seat and putting in her headphones. In a few short hours, she would be thousands of miles away from where the government thought she should be. That was one of the perks of being a chameleon. It was almost too easy for her to disappear without a trace. They could check the airport records all they wanted, but they would have no interest in a 'Talia Rose' heading to New York.

She sat back comfortably, starting to doze off, waiting for her new beginning. Her twelfth new beginning, to be exact.

The plane landed at 6 am New York time, as the flight had gone overnight. Cammie slid off the plane and out of the airport, drawing minimum attention to herself. She whistled for a cab, pleased when nearly four screeched over to the curb. She hopped into one and called to the cabbie.

"Upper East Side, please." She directed, pulling her oversized Gucci sunglasses down over her eyes. Cammie had properties all over the world, as she was perpetually prepared to move and restart her life at a moment's notice.

The cab pulled up to East 66th and she called for the driver to pull over. She could walk the rest of the way. She threw a handful of bills up front and stepped onto the curb, stretching her legs. The sun was just rising, and she fished through her purse for her key ring. It had keys to about twenty different properties attached to it, and she strode confidently to one of the tall apartment buildings.

She crossed through the foyer and stepped into the elevator.

"Floor?" The attendant asked.

"Penthouse." Cammie said with a smile, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"Welcome back, Miss Rose."

Cammie smiled politely as the elevator doors slid open. She stepped out into her spacious apartment and set her bag down. She could finally breathe again. She was back undercover, for now.

That night, Zach sat at a bar sipping a beer and eyeing up the cute brunette working the dance floor. She noticed his stares and tossed him a wink, which caused him to smile. It was almost too easy.

At that moment, a short blonde stepped into the bar, causing almost all heads to turn. She had long curly blonde hair, and was dressed in a short, skin-tight black dress. In short, Zach thought she was a total babe.

She strode over to the bar and hopped up onto a barstool a few down from Zach.

"ID?" The bartender questioned, looking at her doubtfully.

She rolled her eyes and pulled an ID out from her bra. Zach's eyes widened a little as he watched the bartender read it suspiciously.

"22" He muttered, glancing from the ID to the girl. "Okay Lexi Woodsen." He said finally, handing her ID back to her.  
"What can I get for you?"

"Whiskey Sour." She said, her eyes flashing to her nails in boredom.

The bartender came back with the drink, asking for her card. Zach decided this was as good a time as ever to step in.

"Throw it on my tab." He said confidently, standing from his barstool and moving down a few seats to talk to the pretty girl.

"Zach," He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Lexi." She said with a shy smile, eyeing him up and down.

"Dance with me?" He asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her along before she could say no.

They stepped onto the crowded floor, moving to the pulsing beat of the song playing. It had become almost too loud to hear anything and way too crowded to move far on the dance floor.

Zach watched the cute blonde in front of him dance, thinking he had really hit the jackpot on this one. All he wanted to do was convince her to come home with him, which shouldn't be very hard. After all, he was Zach _Goode_. It was part of the name.

Just as Lexi started to grind up against him, she froze. Turning abruptly, she spun out of him arms and towards the exit.

"Sorry! Thanks for the drink!" She called, before darting off the dance floor. She was gone in seconds.

Before Zach could make a move to follow her, he felt his phone buzz. Stepping off the dance floor, he checked the text message.

"Morgan out of LA-We think she hopped a plane to NYC. Be on the lookout. Known alias is Lexi Woodsen. Find her and bring her back."

"Shit!" Zach muttered. The girl that they had been chasing for years had literally been in his grasp and he'd let her go. He ran out of the bar and saw a flash of blonde hair stepping into a cab. He had to follow her.

Cammie let out a sigh of relief as she safely returned to her apartment that evening. It was stupid, really, going out to a club when you're supposed to be in deep cover. But she just found herself getting so bored sometimes. It was just lucky that she noticed Bex and Macey before they noticed her. She saw Macey's shiny black hair from across the club and immediately knew she had to leave.

She was foolish thinking she wouldn't run into them there, after all, it had been their old favorite club to visit, back when Cammie was still on good terms with the CIA.

She sighed slightly as she remembered all the good times they used to have. She really did miss her friends, but for all they knew she was a traitor. Which was exactly why Cammie couldn't go back. She thought back to the green-eyed hottie she'd been dancing with on the floor. She was really disappointed that she had to leave him early, but there would be more boys, there always were. She showered and changed into her pjs, settling into the living room and switching on the TV. She watched America's Got Talent as she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of older times with her friends.

Zach's taxi had followed Cammie back to her apartment, and he stepped outside the complex, staring at the tall skyscraper in front of him. He scanned up and down the windows, wondering which one belonged to her.

His phone buzzed again, and he looked down to check it. He had gotten another text from his boss. "Find the girl. Need I remind you that your job is on the line." He rolled his eyes before turning and walking down 66th.

As he walked home, Zach wondered about the elusive Cammie Morgan. What had she done that made her so important and so valuable to so many people? What did she know?

Zach wasn't exactly a spy per se. He had graduated from the Blackthorne Institute, but chose not to join any agencies. Instead he became a Bounty Hunter-the world's best for that matter. Not that he was cocky.

What intrigued him the most about this seemingly innocent and overwhelmingly normal girl was that she had two of the most powerful agencies paying him to track her. Both the CIA and the circle were offering him lots of money to bring her back alive. He really hadn't decided what side to return her to when he caught her, but he would cross that bridge when he had to.

But for now, neither agency would be expecting him to find her this quickly, so he had some time. In fact, he wanted to get to know Cammie Morgan.

As he arrived at his hotel a few blocks away and went to bed with a smirk on his face.

Yes, this was going to be almost too easy.

 **Hi Guys!**

 **I know what you're probably thinking...my updates suck enough with one story why on earth are you adding another one to the mess.**

 **The answer is I don't know but I just had this idea on my mind and so I typed it out and now its on the internet. It honestly was so much fun to write, so I hope that you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

 **Review and let me know if it's worth continuing!**

 **Love you all so much, hope you enjoy!**

 **stick around:)**

 **xoxo,**

 **TK**


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks, Zach tailed Cammie, trying to find out her schedule. He knew that she went jogging every morning and got bagels for breakfast. He knew that following this she got on the subway. He knew that after this, she inexplicably vanished. Zach had used every tailing method in the book, right down to sitting within 5 feet of her on the subway car, and nothing seemed to work. One glance away and she would be gone, as if she was never there to begin with.

It was a little frustrating.

However, every night, she would return from the same subway stop and head back to her apartment. She would pick up dinner and then turn in for the night. It was impossible to figure out where she would go for so long during the day.

So, Zach decided it was time to interact with her.

Early the next morning, as Zach began to jog the same route that Cammie ran every morning to her favorite "hole in the wall" bagel shop. He slowed as he neared the shop, and he glanced over his shoulder, looking for Cammie. Taking a last glance around he slowed to a walk. Just when he might've given up all hope, a small blonde body smacked into his back and fell to the ground.

Cammie stood up frantically, running a hand through her wavy ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, not recognizing him from their brief encounter at the bar.

Zach let a lazy smirk fall across his lips. It was quite endearing and ego-boosting to see her get so flustered in his presence.

"Don't worry about it," He said, brushing some imaginary dirt off her side.

She seemed to realize his game as she took a step back, eyeing him more warily.

"Well, don't let me hold you up."Cammie said, letting some of her annoyance seep into her voice. She side-stepped him quickly, reaching for the door to her favorite bagel shop.

Much to her annoyance, Zach beat her to the door, holding it open for her. Cammie couldn't help but roll her eyes at his gentlemanly façade, but strode through the door none-the-less.

"So," Zach started, "the least you can do is buy me a coffee to make up for the inconvenience."

"What inconvenience?" Cammie asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You ran straight into my back, I don't know what damage you could've possibly done back there. In fact, the more I think about it, the more sore it feels. I should probably call my doctor right now for my own sake." He teased, pulling out his phone.

Cammie rolled her eyes again, laying a hand on his arm in mock understanding.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, unless you're a lot more fragile than you already look." She replied with a smirk, and turned around to order. Cammie ordered her usual bagel and coffee combo and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Zach called.

Cammie paused at the door and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" She questioned.

"So I don't even get a name?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Talia."

"Talia." Zach repeated, letting her fake name roll off his lips.

"Yup." She replied. "Now bye Zach."

And she turned and headed out the door, down towards the subway station.

Zach sat back in frustration mulling the situation over, and then remembered. He never told her his name.

Cammie boarded her subway train and sat down with a huff. Yeah, it was kind of fun to flirt with civilians, but that didn't mean it was a good idea. And, to top it all off she had slipped up. Of course she had remembered the boy from the bar, but she didn't want him to remember her. She had used one of her other alias that night, and she didn't need him messing around with things he didn't understand.

But she had called him Zach before he had formally introduced himself, and she could only pray that he was too dense to pick up on that, or remember her from the bar.

She shook her head in frustration, she was sloppy. The last thing she needed was to get compromised because she was flirting with a civilian. She had a bad enough track record with civilians to begin with, and her heart sank a little as she thought about Josh.

Cammie was jerked out of her thoughts as the subway car pulled into her station and she stood to exit the train. As she climbed the stairs to street level she glanced around discreetly to check that she had not been followed. She strode down the street, sipping her iced coffee and pretending to window shop and blend in with the foot traffic. With the millions of people in New York City, it was a spy-in-hiding's dream.

Cammie continued walking until she reached her destination, a small bookstore named Gallagher Books at the end of the block. As she pushed the door opened, bells jingle and she slipped inside. Cammie made her way through the familiar store and browsed the selections of books. She strolled through the stacks until she reached the back corner and pulled an old leather bound book off the shelf.

She turned and held her breath as she opened it, glancing discreetly around her to make sure no one was around. From the front of the store the bells jingled again, but the store was otherwise empty. Flipping the cover open, she breathed a sigh of relief. The inside pages of the book had been carved out, leaving a secret compartment inside. A small package was left inside of the pages; a successful dead drop. She pocketed the package and turned to go, shoving the book back on the shelf.

Cammie turned to go, and smacked straight into a wall. Well, not a wall. It happened to be a person, in fact the same person who she had run into earlier. As she picked herself off the ground, she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Hey," he said, smirking down at her. "Fancy seeing you again."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Cammie gave a tight smile back.

"Who would've thought I'd be so lucky, twice in one day."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Zach asked as he leaned back casually against the shelf, giving her an odd look.

"Oops, it seems my luck has just run out." Cammie said as she checked her watch. "I have a meeting to get to." She said, moving to push past him and heading towards the front door.

"You know," He called from behind her. "I'm not sure how the management will feel about the destruction of their merchandise."

Cammie took in a sharp breath, not used to being caught so off guard. How had she let herself become so sloppy? Cursing internally, she turned putting on a mask of innocence.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said, widening her big blue eyes.

Zach smirked again, brushing his hand across the book that she had shoved back onto the shelf.

"Don't worry Blondie," he said, taking a step forward and leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "Our little secret."

And with that Zach made his way out of the store, not looking back to see if she followed him.

Cammie stood in frozen in place, running a hand through her loose curls. She regained her composure, taking a deep breath. As she left the store, she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets.

She felt through her pockets and found a scrap of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it. Inside was a phone number scrawled in messy handwriting, signed "-Z."

Cammie rolled her eyes again, wondering what his game was, but he had another thing coming if he thought that she would actually call him.

 **taking another shot at this, had some free time so im updating all of my stories. most were written when i was much younger and some parts are a little cringe worthy so I'm going to be doing some editing. For now, enjoy this update.**

 **sorry for the cliffhanger, im at a little bit of a crossroads for where I want the story to go so i had to leave it there while i develop it more. i make no promises about the update because my updates are as consistent as something that is not very consistent (my brain is tired)**

 **regardless, thank you so much for reading, and leave a review on your way out if you don't mind. they keep me going :)**

 **xoxo**


End file.
